Character Classes
Write the first paragraph of your page here. =Character Classes= Dungeon Meat has some standard classes such as fighter, mage, rogue, paladin, and ranger, but offers some tweaks with having necromancers and nymphs. Each class has it's own items, skills, spells (if applicable), and items. They also have a special, class specific talent that can be used twice daily, once on your own character, and once on another player. Cleric Healers that fight... Class Abilities: *Increase Clubbed Attack upgrade speed *Increase Defense upgrade speed *Increase Arcane Crafts upgrade speed *Increase Wisdom upgrade speed *Allows you to cast Blinding Light *Increases your maximum hit points +4 per level TALENT: Heal Major Wounds - Healing increases based on level. Fighter They fight... Class Abilities: *Increase Slash Attack upgrade speed *Increase Piercing Attack upgrade speed *Increase Clubbed Attack upgrade speed *Increase Defense upgrade speed *Increase Strength upgrade speed *Increases your maximum hit points +8 per level TALENT: Combat Training - Help target with Melee training (Slash Attack, Piercing Attack, Clubbed Attack, Defense). Amount of training time reduction is 1 hour + (30 minutes * Fighter's level) Mage They fight with magic... Class Abilities: *Allows you to cast Disk of Fire *Allows you to cast Waterball Punch *Increase Arcane Crafts upgrade speed *Increase Intelligence upgrade speed TALENT: Brainify - Cast a spell to assist target's intelligence related upgrades (Intelligence, Wisdom, Charisma). Upgrade timer is reduced by 1 hour + (30 minutes * Mage's level). Necromancer They fight with deathly magic... Class Abilities: *Increase Arcane Crafts upgrade speed *Increase Intelligence upgrade speed *Allows you to cast Black Hole *Allows you to cast Double Orb Strike *Increases your maximum hit points +1 per level TALENT: Undead Synergy Reverse the Undead energy to increase the target's energy. You can use your talent once per 24 hours on yourself, and once per 24 hours on another person. The amount of energy restored is a range that increases depending on the Necormancers level: #2-5 energy #3-6 energy #4-7 energy #4-9 energy #5-10 energy #6-11 energy #7-13 energy #7-14 energy #8-15 energy #9-16 energy #9-18 energy #10-19 energy #11-20 energy #11-22 energy #12-23 energy #13-24 energy Nymph They fight with charm... Class Abilities: *Increase Weather Sense upgrade speed *Increase Wood Crafting upgrade speed *Increase Animal Handling upgrade speed *Increase Hiding upgrade speed *Increase Dexterity upgrade speed *Allows you to cast Entanglement *Increases your maximum hit points +1 per level TALENT: Nature Training: Help target upgrade nature based skills (Swimming, Fishing, Hiding, Weather Sense, Camping). Upgrade timer is reduced by 1 hour + (30 minutes * Nymph's level). Paladin Armed with sword, hammer, spear, and faith...Protected by inpenetrable plate and burnished shield...A paladin embodies all that is pure and holy, and actively seeks out those that are not...to smite them to dust! Class Abilities: *Increase Slash Attack upgrade speed (300%) *Increase Defense upgrade speed (300%) *Increase Blacksmithing upgrade speed (300%) *Increase Strength upgrade speed (300%) *Allows you to cast Holy Ray ('their special attack. Costs 4 energy) *Increases your maximum hit points '+5 per level Talent: Heal Light Wounds - Amount of hit points restored equals 4 + Paladin's level. Ranger Rangers roam the forests and land, with bow in hand. Adept at ranged combat and have bonuses that reflect that. Class Abilities: *Increase Ranged Attack upgrade speed *Increase Ranged Defenese upgrade speed *Increase Animal Handling upgrade speed *Increase Fishing upgrade speed *Increase Strength upgrade speed *Allows you to cast Summon Wilderbeasts *Increases your maximum hit points +6 per level TALENT: * Tame Animals - Help target upgrade Pets (Animal Handling, Goolly Bird, Sea Hawk, Jack o Schmo, Raging Pheonix, Water Creepers) Upgrade timer is reduced by 1 hour + (30 minutes * Ranger's level). NOTE: Tame Animals '''will boost Animal Handling '''or a pet upgrade. If two of these are being upgraded at the same time, boost applies to the first one in the recipients queue. Rogue Rogues, as you can imagine, are .... rogues. Here is a breakdown of their Class Abilities: Class Abilities: *Increase Slash Attack upgrade speed (300%) *Increase First Strike upgrade speed (300%) *Increase Negotiation upgrade speed (300%) *Increase Hiding upgrade speed (300%) *Increase Dexterity upgrade speed (300%) *Allows you to cast Back Stab ('their special attack. Costs 4 energy) *Increases your maximum hit points '+2 per level TALENT: Pilfer - Gives some gold once every 24 hours. Can be used on self and can be used on another. boom Category:Classes